She Can't Be Tamed Part 2
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Part 2! Read the first one, if you have not read it yet.
1. Normal Lives

**Part 2! Many people wanted me to make a part to. So yea. Enjoy! Sorry if this chapter is boring.**

It was a nice, warm day. Everyone was doing their own thing. This day though, was very important. Anyways, a dog with the name, Dudley Puppy, was wide awake. He watched his wonder wife, Kitty Puppy.

"Hey, Kitty... Wake up."

"Huh..." Kitty said waking up.

"Guess what today is."

"Our 1 yea marriage."

They kissed each other, and got ready for the day. Anyways, Dudley and Kitty got their kids up. Kelly and Jack were eating their breakfast. They looked like any other kids, but they both had wings. Kelly was about 3 years old. Jack was only 1 year old.

"Hey, are you taking Kelly out for a flying lesion?" Dudley asked.

"Yea. Her wings are big enough."

Kitty had gotten a job at tuff. Dudley and her would make a great team. Anyways, they both took the day off. Whenever Kitty was out, people would always watch out for her and her kids. Anyways, Kitty and Kelly went out to get some flying done. While Dudley and Jack just stayed home watching tv. It was weird though, Jack didn't have any wings. Dudley didn't worry about it that much. Maybe his wings were just late for coming in.

"Alright, Kelly. Just feel the wind on your wings." Kitty said.

Kelly let out her wings, and she felt the pressure of the wind. She closed her wings, since the wind was blowing. Kitty knew she was scared. But later on, Kelly was flying. Kitty and Kelly were flying close the ground, but high enough for Kelly. Anyways, after about 1 hour outside, they went back inside.

"How was it?" Dudley asked feeding Jack.

"Good! Kelly learned how to fly."

"Did you get it on tape?"

"I took some pictures."

"That's good... Hey can I ask you something about Jack?"

"Anything."

"When does his wings come in?"

"They are born with it."

Dudley told Kitty what his thought were. Kitty took a look at Jack. She didn't really say anything. But after dinner she thought of something. But she didn't want to tell Dudley yet. She cleaned up, and Dudley and her put the kids to sleep. But all Kelly wanted to do was fly. She was flying through the apartment.

"Come down, Kelly! Don't hit the fan." Dudley said trying to get her.

Dudley jumped on the couch, and grabbed her. He fell on his back, and Kelly landed on the couch. She clapped her hands, and laughed. Later, she was in bed. They kissed their kids goodnight, and jumped into bed.

"So, did you find out anything?" Dudley asked.

"Jack might not have any wings..." Kitty said looking down.

"Wait... Why?"

"The birds DNA can get messed up with a dogs or any other animals DNA."

"So it's my fault?"

"No, no, no... Nothing is your fault... But also, his wings might be late."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Try not to think of that."

Kitty kissed him, and she fell asleep. Dudley couldn't stop thinking about though. Was it all his fault. He tried to get some sleep, but it was a hard night on him.


	2. Restricted Differences

**Sorry for the long wait! School... Stupid homework! By the way, my school almost got caught on fire! hahahha! I hate my school.**

A few years have passed by. Dudley and Kitty didn't have any more kids. As those years went by, Dudley notice a change in Kitty's wings. Sometimes they would be black at the ends or white. He didn't want to tell her about it cause it might stress her out. But finally he would say something today.

"Hey, Kitty... Can I ask you something... Or tell you." Dudley asked as he got ready for work.

"Anything Dudley."

"I see that at the end on your wings they are black or white."

"Black is hair color, white it getting older."

Dudley just laughed once Kitty told him about the white. Kitty rolled her eyes. Dudley's laughing woke up Kelly and Jack. Kelly is now 7 and Jack is 5. They walked into their parents room, seeing their father laughing his head off.

"Mommy? Why is daddy laughing." Kelly asked.

"He's gonna be fine. Now, go get dressed." Kitty said pushing them out the door.

Finally, Dudley stopped laughing. He would never forget that moment. Anyways, today was a big for their kids. It's their first school day! But lately, Jack has been have back problems. They both knew it was start of his wings forming. The same thing happened to Kitty and Kelly.

"Good thing I don't have back problems." Dudley said driving to the school.

"Oh you'll get them... When you're older." Kitty said.

"I can't wait for school!" Their kids yelled with joy. (I hate school).

Within a few minuets they came to the school. Dudley and Kitty walked their kids into the building. Everyone knew who Kitty was and they asked her a lot of things about her. She answered the basic questions people asked. Anyways, they met with the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Mittens." Said the black cat with yellow eyes. "And who are you?" She asked Kelly and Jack.

"I'm Kelly! I have wings."

Kelly took off her backpack and her wings came out. Everyone in the classroom saw. About half the class was scared, and the other half was shocked. She put her wings away, and they began the school day. Dudley and Kitty went to work.

"Oh, I hope the kids like this school." Kitty said worried.

"They'll be fine! We've been to what... like 3 different school for them."

"Yea, but all the teachers think they'll scare or get the other students off topic."

"Don't worry. It will be fine..." Dudley said holding Kitty's hand. "I hope" He said under the breath.

"Yea, but Dudley... It's like being different isn't ok around here."

Dudley parked the car. But he wouldn't let Kitty out the car. Kitty sighed, knowing Dudley would want to talk to her about this subject. Knowing she was different, and their kids are different.

"Kitty... It doesn't matter what you look like. You can't change yourself." Dudley said facing Kitty.

"I'm not worrying about myself, Dudley. I want the kids to be happy with their lives."

"So do I, Kitty. Might be hard now, but it's easy to fix things."

Kitty smiled, and Dudley kissed her before they clocked in for the day.

As the day went by, Dudley and Kitty had put 3 bad guys to jail. It was mostly in the morning. After that, it just waiting an event to happened. As they began to eat lunch in the break room, their friend Keswick sat with them.

"Mmm, Keswick! Can I ask you something?" Dudley asked.

"Sure! A-a-Anything!"

"Is it ok to be different?"

"Oh, not this Dudley." Kitty said.

"Well yea! Just look at m-m-me! I'm everything!" (In the episode that Dudley and Kitty try to figure out what Keswick is. It's called 'Toast Of T.U.F.F)

"See Kitty! Keswick is different!" Dudley said looking at Kitty.

"Alright, alright." Kitty said.

Later that day, Kitty had gotten a phone call. She didn't know the number, but she answered it anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kitty Puppy?"

"Yes. This is her."

"We need you or Dudley to pick up your kids... We can't have them at the school.

"Alright, we'll be there soon."

Kitty hung up and went to find Dudley.

"And another one bite the dust." Dudley said getting in the car.

"Should we put them in a private school?"

"I think that's all what's left to do."

They drove to the school, and picked up their kids. Kelly and Jack didn't really understand what was happening, but they didn't let that bother them. Anyways, they all got to the apartment. Kitty bathed them (one at a time of course!). Dudley was just watching t.v. Soon, then Kelly and Jack were fast asleep, Dudley and Kitty talked in their bed.

"So it's a done deal." Dudley said.

"Private school here we come."

"Well, goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

With that, they fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.


	3. Being Private

**Hey guys! I might be getting a job. I don't know yet, but when the times comes, I will let you know if I got it or not. I just want money...Green stuff!**

Morning time came. Today was another big day. But Dudley and Kitty couldn't be late for work. The Chief didn't really like them being late. But at the same time he understood them. But anyways, Dudley went to work, while Kitty took the kids to a different school.

"Where's our school now?" Kelly asked.

"Oh it's a little far away..." Kitty said thinking a little.

"We could just fly there."

"Oh no... But today, it's very important."

"Can I we show our wings."

"Mmmm... I would want till you've been in this school for a while."

Kelly didn't say anything. Soon, they got to the school. It was a private school. They walked through the doors. They walked to the front desk, and Kitty told them everything.

"Follow me, please." Said the front desk lady.

Kitty, Kelly, and Jack followed the lady. She opened a door, and had them stay there. Within a few minutes, a teacher walked in. Her name was Mrs. Amy. She has black hair, with green eyes, and she was a dog. She had a light green dress on. Kitty and Mrs. Amy shook hands.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Amy."

"I'm Kitty. And this is Kelly and Jack."

"I heard so much about you!"

"I have wings." Kelly said.

"Do you now?" Mrs. Amy smiled.

Kelly showed her wings. Kitty told Kelly to put her wings away.

"Sorry about that..." Kitty said.

"Oh it's fine. We can't wait to have these two be at our school." Mrs. Amy said.

"Really? Most school don't." Kitty whispered to her.

"We'll at this school, being different doesn't matter at all! We are all the same."

"Oh, you have no idea how happy that makes me."

"I will just need you to fill out some stuff for us."

Mrs. Amy gave Kitty a pen and paper. Mrs. Amy took Kelly and Jack to their classes. Kitty was a little scared for them, but at the same time she wasn't. She finished with all the paper work. As Kitty left, Mrs. Amy called out to her.

"I almost forgot to ask you something." Mrs. Amy said.

"Anything."

"Are you really that cat plus bird?"

"Yes."

"We talked a lot about you a few years ago. Everyone loves you here."

"Aww that's so sweet!"

"Well, I better go. Thanks for picking our school."

Kitty left, and went to tuff. She couldn't wait to tell Dudley everything! Once she got to tuff, and went to find Dudley. He was in the break room, sleeping. Kitty woke him up.

"Hey... How did it go?" Dudley asked waking up.

"Good! They are so happy to have the kids at that school."

"So, they like them?... Did they see their wings."

"Yea. But their teacher told me that they talked about me a few years ago."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But they said that being different doesn't matter."

"That's good to hear then..." Dudley yawned.


	4. Story Goes Up Again

**Don't forget to read part 1, if you still have not. Enjoy this chapter.**

Morning time came. Only, it was dark outside. The wind was blowing hard. Kelly and Jack were scared of the window blowing on their window. They ran into their parents room, scared of the noise. It was around 5:30am when they ran into their parents room.

"Mmmmm... What's going on?" Dudley asked.

"The kids are scared of the wind."

Kelly and Jack were sitting in the middle of their bed. The wind was getting harder and harder now.

"Are you kids ready for school?" Kitty asked trying to wake up.

"Yea! But it looks like it's raining." Kelly said looking out their window.

"Remember to keep your wings in them." Kitty said. "It's very dangerous."

"Yea... Keep them in when your outside. And wear jackets." Dudley said turning on his back.

He turned his head, looking at Kitty and the kids. Now it was 6am. They all got up and got ready for work and school. They ate breakfast, and now it was raining. It was raining really hard now. Kelly and Jack wore their jackets, and made sure their wings were alright. But since Jack didn't have his wings yet, he didn't have to worry that much.

"What's rule number one." Dudley asked his kids before they left.

"Don't talk to stinger." Kelly said.

"Strangers... Beside that, I'll give you a hint, it's about the rain."

"Keep wings implied." Jack.

"Inside. But close enough." Kitty said walking over to them.

Dudley and Kitty watched as Kelly and Jack got on the bus. Once they were gone, Dudley and Kitty headed out to Tuff. Once they got to Tuff, it stopped raining. But the ground was really went, it looked like a flood as just happened, but there wasn't.

"Agents! We need to go to the museum." The Chief said.

"Why?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know... I feel like it."

"I'll stay here." Kitty said walking away.

"Oh yea, I totally forgot about what happened a few years ago." The Chief said.

"Yea... Even since that day, Kitty doesn't dare go near museum." Dudley said worried for Kitty.

Later, Dudley and the Chief were gone. Kitty and Keswick stayed behind. Anyways, a few minutes, Kitty got a call from Dudley.

"Kitty. We have to go to the school, something bad is happening there!"

"I'll see you there."

Kitty left, and got to the school. Dudley and Kitty were at the school, where Kelly and Jack got kicked out, since they were different. Later, Kelly and Jack were with their parents. Their private school went to go help out.

"We can't go in there... It's on fire." Dudley said.

"It's spreading really fast..." Kitty said.

Only half the school was on fire. But, then Kelly ran inside. Kitty tried to stop her, but she couldn't. Kelly let her wings out, and flew through the school. There was a little cat in there. He was coughing, and laying on the floor.

"Hurry, get up." Kelly said reaching him.

"I.. can't."

Kelly grabbed his arm, and flew out of the building. By this time, Kitty was crying her eyes out. But then Kelly and the cat came out. They all hugged each other.

"Don't ever do that, Kelly!" Dudley said hugging her.

"I heard him screaming though."

Soon, reporters came all over the Puppy family. Flashes were everywhere. Dudley held Jack, since he was crying a little.

"Why would you do something like that?" Asked someone.

"Alright, back up." Dudley said getting mad.

"We would like all you to come to the museum and talk for us." Asked a reporter.

"No! We won't!" Kitty said pushing her way through. "Kelly carry Jack for me please."

Kelly took Jack. Kitty and Kelly opened their wings. Kitty grabbed Dudley and the kids and they flew away. They got home, and went inside. The kids didn't know why their mother didn't like museums. But then, Dudley turned on the tv, and everything was about them.

"Aw, this is just great." Dudley said turning off the tv.

"What is it, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"It looks like the 'Kird' is coming back." Dudley sighed.


	5. Things Change Now

**Before reading, please for Members and Guests, I'm not doing requests right now! Wait till I start again. I already have other stories after this I HAVE to write. Thank you, and enjoy this chapter.**

It's been about 2 weeks later. The Puppy was all over the place. Reporters would go to Tuff and their kids school! But the good thing was, they couldn't get in! (Haha suckers!). But anyways, they would have to move fast when they were in public. The flashing lights would stun everyone, but Dudley.

"God, you no how much I hate this now?" Kitty said getting for bed.

"I know... Even at night they won't leave you guys alone." Dudley said checking the window.

They got into bed, and talked for a while. So far, their lives were going down hill. But, they both knew it would get better soon.

"Anyways, how long do you think this will last?" Dudley asked.

"Maybe 1 month?... Depends how bad they want our story."

"Can't we just lie."

"They'll lie if we tell the truth, Dudley."

"You know, all they really want his for you guys to..." Dudley began.

"No... You know how I feel about the museum..." Kitty said thinking of what happened to her.

Soon, they went to sleep. They didn't really get that much sleep. Anyways, in was morning. Kitty woke up, feeling tired. She looked over at Dudley, but he was gone. He wasn't in the bathroom, and the kids were gone. She found a note.

"Ugh, Dudley." Kitty sighed.

She dropped the note, and headed out of the apartment. She drove to the museum. She walked into the museum. She was the only one in there. Only a few lights were on. She found the place where she was trapped, and she saw Dudley, Kelly and Jack.

"What happened to you guys!?" Kitty said running up to the cages.

"They trapped us in here." Dudley said holding the kids.

Before Kitty could say anything, she found herself outside in the cold. Her wings were out. She was a light, but soon she felt her body getting warmer and warmer. She sat up, and show the museum was on fire. She could hear her family screaming for her.

"Noooo!" Kitty screamed.

"Kitty wake up!" Dudley said.

Kitty woke up. It was all a dream. Kitty was sweating and breathing really hard. Dudley was worried about her. He could her hear yelling his name, and screaming.

"What... It was a dream?" Kitty said looking at Dudley.

"Sounded like a bad one too."

"Dudley. About the museum..." Kitty began.

"It was about that. Wasn't it?"

Kitty hugged Dudley tight. Dudley knew it was about the museum.

"All you guys burned in there, Dudley... I couldn't do anything about it!" Kitty said letting go.

"I was in your place... I would feel the same way too."

They just stayed up that whole night talking about everything. Soon, it was morning. The Puppy family got ready to start the day. The reporters weren't out, yet. But anyways, the kids went to school, and Dudley and Kitty headed for work. Once they got to work, Dudley's phone began to ring. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi... This is Mrs. Mitten."

"Oh hey, I remember you."

"The school would love to have Kelly and Jack here at our school."

"Sorry, but they have a better school."

"We won't..." She began.

"Bye." Dudley said hanging up.

Dudley put his phone away. Kitty asked who it was. Then a few seconds later, Kitty's phone rang. She didn't answer it, cause she knew who it was. Now every school their kids tried, they wanted them back.

"I really hate that." Dudley said.

"What?"

"How the other school want Kelly and Jack back."

"I know... They just want their school to be the best."

"That's not gonna happen."

Soon, it was the end of the day. Dudley and Kitty picked up Kelly and Jack. They all talked about their day, and everything. Things were going well so far.


	6. All Over Again

It was about 1 month later. As Kitty said, the reporters were done stalking them. Everything back to the way it was. Kelly and Jack still went to their private school. At Tuff, Dudley and Kitty were talking.

"You know what we haven't done it a while?" Dudley said getting closer to Kitty.

"I'm scared to say..."

"We haven't been on a date!"

"Yea... It's been months... Maybe we can go tonight."

"It's a deal then."

Dudley and Kitty shook on it and it was set! Once they day was done, Kelly and Jack were left in the apartment, with a babysitter watching them. One of Kitty's friend was watching them. Her name was Zoey.

"Thanks again Zoey." Kitty said before leaving.

"What are friends for?... Now, off you go! Have fun! But not to much fun, Dudley." Zoey teased.

"Don't worry, I'll try." Dudley said rubbing the back of neck.

Dudley and Kitty left, leaving the kids with Zoey. Dudley took Kitty to a nice place. It was a 5 stars! Nothing could be better! They sat down, and had a wonderful time. Back with Zoey. She was putting the kids to sleep. They said goodnight, and closed the door. She made sure the doors were lock and everything. She got a little snack too.

"I wonder if Dudley and Kitty are having a good time?" Zoey said to herself.

Back with Dudley and Kitty. They had just finished eating. They paid and left the building. Once they got home, Dudley took Kitty's hand before they got out of the door.

"Tonight was awesome, Kitty."

"Yea, thanks it's just what we needed."

"You know what else you need?" Dudley said giving her a kiss.

"Sleep?..." Kitty guessed.

"Dessert! Let's have ice cream." Dudley said getting out the car.

"Still the same old." Kitty smiled.

Dudley opened the door. Kitty gasped at the sight of their apartment. It was mess! The doors were opened, the couch was ripped. The sink was running with water and dishes. The plates were broken, with glass everywhere.

"Where are the kids?" Kitty asked.

"Stay here." Dudley said.

"Watch your step!"

Dudley made his way over to Kelly's bedroom. She wasn't in there. He checked Jack's room, and he was gone.

"They're gone!" Dudley said.

"Wait... Zoey!? Zoey were are you?" Kitty called out.

"Kitty! I'm in here!" Zoey called out.

Dudley and Kitty ran into their bathroom. Zoey came from under the bed. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were ripped and had a little blood on them.

"What happened!?" Dudley asked making Zoey sit on their bed.

"I tried to save them... But they stabbed me..." Zoey said crying.

"Who took them?"

"Some were rat dude... He had other people with him."

"It must be Snaptrap." Kitty guessed.

"You're right... Did he say anything else to you?" Dudley said.

"He gave me this." Zoey said handing Dudley a note.

"It's me again... Remember what happened at the museum? Course you do! I have your kids, come to museum." Dudley read out loud.

"Come on, Zoey... We'll take you home." Kitty said helping Zoey up.

"I'll stay and clean up." Dudley said looking at the note.

Kitty and Zoey left. Dudley cleaned the place up while they were gone. He tried to find anything else that might help him, but there was nothing. He cut himself a few times from the glass, but managed to still clean up.

"Ugh... This is why guys should not clean!" Dudley said.


	7. Changed Minds

Kitty came home, and everything was cleaned up. Dudley and Kitty got their weapons and headed to the museum. The front door was crack opened. Dudley got out of the car, but Kitty stayed in the car.

"Kitty?... Are you coming?" Dudley asked.

"I'm scared... I can't..."

"Hey, I'll be here with you."

Kitty smiled and they went through the front doors. They called their kids names. They found them in the same room, which Kitty was in a few years ago. Kelly and Jack were crying, but their smiled came once they saw their parents.

"Oh thank god you're save!" Kitty said running to the cage. (Kelly and Jack are in one together).

Dudley got them out, and they all hugged each other. But then, all the doors slammed shut! There was a cold wind blowing through the room. They kids were getting scared now, but Dudley and Kitty held their heads up high.

"Kitty, take the kids and get out of here." Dudley said.

Kitty took the kids, and they flew away. Once they left, Dudley heard a clapping noise. He looked up, and there was Snaptrap.

"Isn't that nice.. You let the ones you love go." Snaptrap said.

"You wouldn't understand, since you're forever alone." Dudley snapped.

"Let's see how well you fight, now."

Snaptrap grabbed his blaster, and aimed it at Dudley. Right when it was going to hit Dudley, something blocked it! It was Kitty! Her wings were protecting her and Dudley.

"Kitty! I thought I told you..." Dudley began.

"I know... But I couldn't leave you alone."

Dudley smiled. Snaptrap was no where in sight now. But then, Kitty got hit, and she was stuck in a cage. She began freaking out, scared of what happened to her years ago.

"Let me out!" Kitty yelled.

Dudley ran over to her, and tried to free her, but he couldn't. While Dudley was trying to free Kitty, Snaptrap aimed his blaster at Dudley. But then, something hit Snaptrap, making Dudley look back.

"Kelly, Jack!? What are you doing here."

"We want to help." Kelly said.

"No! It's not save in here." Dudley said.

Jack went over to Snaptrap. Jack was pulling on Snaptrap's clothes. Dudley got Kitty out, and they ran over to their kids. Kitty picked Jack up, and backed away from Snaptrap. But then Snaptrap grabbed Kelly's leg, and she screamed. Dudley kicked Snaptrap in the face, and he was knocked out.

"Show's him." Kelly said.

"Come on, let's go." Kitty said.

Kitty's wings came out, and so did Kelly's wing. They floated in the air, while Dudley walked. But before they left, Jack was gone. He was on top of the cage, tumbling around.

"Jack! Get down!" Dudley said.

Jack jumped down, and his wings came out. His wings finally came! They left the museum and went home. The cops got Snaptrap, and fixed the museum. Snaptrap was all over the news, and so was the Puppy family. Everyone loved them, knowing they were good people. Their kids weren't outcast anymore. They were the same as ever.

"Everything is a happy ending, I guess." Kitty said getting into bed.

"Everything has a happy ending, Kitty." Dudley said.

"Yea... Sweet dreams Dudley."

"Night, Kitty."

They kissed each other and fell asleep. They had nothing to be scared of any more. Nothing bad would happen to their kids anymore.


End file.
